bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 198
is the one hundred and ninety-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Shota asks the victorious Class 1-A team to reflect on the match and what they have learned. Eijiro says that his Quirk is difficult to utilize in a situation where a fight is trying to be avoided. Koji says he needs to be able to give better instructions to insects. Tsuyu laments that two of her teammates ended up being captured despite the team's efforts. On the flip side, Denki excitedly congratulates himself while everyone comments on this. Hitoshi describes his frustration at not being able to apply much of his Hero knowledge to the fight. Shota tells him that he would not need to be present if he could already do everything, and says it took him six years to master his capture weapon. Midnight reacts giddily to Hitoshi's honesty, and Shota proceeds to give tailored advice to the rest of the team. In contrast to Shota's calm demeanour, Sekijiro scolds his class for not deciding on a team leader. Jurota apologizes to Ibara for allowing Class 1-A to complete their planning, while Neito approaches Hitoshi to discuss the plan for their match. The other members of Class 1-A break into their respective teams to start battle planning, their enthusiasm proving too much for Midnight to bear. All Might thinks to himself about the exercise, which he claims to be for the purpose of allowing the students to see and understand their standing among their peers. The four teachers convene to discuss Hitoshi and his application to the Hero course. All Might commends his performance, and Shota says this exercise is an important part of Hitoshi's consideration. Preparations for the next match begin. The Class 1-A team consisting of Yuga, Toru, Fumikage and Momo take on the Class 1-B team of Itsuka, Shihai Kuroiro, Manga Fukidashi and Kinoko Komori. As the two teams walk to the battle area together, Itsuka and Momo discuss the fashion show during the U.A. School Festival. Itsuka asks Momo why she did not participate, and Momo replies by saying that she didn't because Shota did not mention it to her, as she had to practice for 1-A's concert. Itsuka tells Momo that ever since their appearance on Uwabami's commercial, they have been seen by others as a pair, and thus she is happy to finally be able to fight against Momo. Tokoyami and Shihai discuss the similarities of their Quirks, and as the two express their mutual understanding of the darkness, the match begins. Hanta asks Tetsutetsu what Itsuka's position in her class is, and Tetsutetsu excitedly explains Itsuka's stature as the "big sis of Class 1-B". Meanwhile, Shoto and Mashirao evaluate how Class 1-A is coming up with their plan. Itsuka suggests to evaluate Class 1-A's moves before coming up with a plan. Suddenly, Dark Shadow appears in front of the Class 1-B team. Shihai immediately plans to take on Dark Shadow, noting the similarities in their Quirks. Using his Quirk, Shihai hijacks Dark Shadow and uses it to launch a counterattack directly on Fumikage. Momo quickly tries to trap Shihai with some nets, but not before he disappears into a shadow underneath a pipe. Fumikage recovers from the counterattack, and readies a new technique of his: Black Fallen Angel. Quick References Chapter Notes *The second match of Class A vs. Class B begins. *All Might approves of Hitoshi's performance in his match. **Shota reveals that this training exercise is a major part of Hitoshi's application to transfer to the U.A. Department of Heroics. *Fumikage has developed a new technique: Black Fallen Angel. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 198 fr:Chapitre 198